


Late night heartbreak | Riverdale oneshot

by bugheadlegacy



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadlegacy/pseuds/bugheadlegacy
Summary: It was supposed to be another night of investigating for Betty, but when she finds herself between life and death, she figures out the bigger pain was the one caused by hurting her loved ones.
Kudos: 11





	Late night heartbreak | Riverdale oneshot

It was a late friday night, the moon was the only source of light on the streets of Riverdale, and in Riverdale High, the only light came from the Blue and Gold office, where Betty Cooper was desperately trying to solve the mystery of the videotapes. She finally convinced Jughead to let her handle this and let him do his school work, this way she could also get some alone time to figure out what her kiss with Archie was about. She didn't love him, she knew that, but it was still a mess in her head on why she feels the way she feels and why can't she just tell Jughead already. Maybe it was the fear that he's gonna leave her, he asked so many times if she had feeling for him and she always replied negatively, then why on earth would she kiss him?  
She was going back and forth, her head in her hands and trying to put all the pieces together.  
She stopped and looked straight at the door when she heard something break in the hallway. She took the first hard object she could and went out to see what it was. A note. A note written in letters from magazines.  
"Just like the Black Hood."- she whispered in shock and read the letter.  
"If you want to know who I am, come in room 252 at the Five Seasons tonight at 11pm sharp. Don't be late."  
"What the-"- she didn't get to finish the sentence because her phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"- she answered still a little freaked out.  
"Elizabeth, where are you?"- she heard her mom's cold voice  
"I'm at school."  
"Come home, now."- she replied and ended the call.  
"What's with her now?"- she thought  
All the way home she kept thinking about the letter. It could be her way to solve the mystery. But what if it were some creep that wanted to hurt her? She didn't even realize when she got home until she was in front of her house and opened the front door, but she wasn't ready for what were to come next.  
"Well look who decided to finally show up."- her mother said with her hands crossed at her chest and an angry expression on her face.  
"I got caught up with-"- she stopped when she saw Jughead, FP and Charles on the couch behind her mother and a tape on the table.  
"What's happening?"- she asked and looked at them  
"Whoever is making the tapes took things at the next step, got into people's houses."- Charles said and looked at her  
"What do you mean? What did it-"- she started but she got caught off by Jughead  
"Inside Archie's garage to be exact. A few nights ago. You know, when you kissed him."- he said and looked at her coldly  
"Wait, no, just let me-"- she tried to explain herself but she got cut off again  
"What? Explain? Explain what? Please go on, explain."- continued Jughead  
"She's got nothing to explain, because she's a selfish lying cheating whore. Like I said before."- Veronica came from the kitchen, apparently  
"Okay, what is this? A "let's take our conclusions and not even let Betty explain" party?"  
"You tell us, Betty."- said FP  
"I don't understand the purpose of this, this is between us, not our parents."- said Betty digging her nails into her palms so she wouldn't start screaming or throwing something at someone  
"Why, Betty? Are you that ashamed you won't talk in front of mommy?"- asked Veronica ironically  
"That's what you get when you lie and cheat on your boyfriend with your best friend's boyfriend"- she said and looked at her coldly  
"Okay. You wanna do this? Fine. But after the day I've had I'm not doing this, not now. You want to insult me? Go on, it wouldn't be the first time. Enjoy your party. I've got somewhere else to be anyway."- she said and stormed out of the house.  
"One problem is down, what matters now if I get killed anyway?"- she thought and started heading to the Five Seasons.

By the time she got to the hotel, she had already got thousands of texts from her mother and apparently Archie.  
"Elizabeth, come home right the hell now!"  
"Betty, where are you? Your mom came here thinking you'd be with be? What's going on?"  
"Elizabeth, we're worried sick, where the hell are you?"  
She ignored it and looked at the letter again.  
"Room 252, okay."- she thought and went it to look for that room.  
When she got in front of the door, she knocked.  
"Who knocks on a criminal's door?" - she thought but then the door opened.  
She entered and as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't.  
Computers, screens full of houses and rooms from the entire town. And a chair right in front of them.  
"Well, well. Look who decided to show up."- she heard a voice. A voice she hoped she wouldn't have to hear again.  
"Chic."- she said and looked straight at him.  
The person turned around at looked at her.  
"Hello, Betty."  
She was trembling and when the door was shut behind her, she was one step away from losing it. She turned around and saw her father right in front of her.  
She took a few steps back but stopped as soon as she hit the hall.  
"N-no. This is impossible. You- you can't."- she couldn't get the words to come out. She was scared, she was absolutely terrified.  
"You really thought I'd let you get away with all the sins you have made? Oh, Betty. Don't lie to yourself"- her father said and came closer to her  
"Tonight you will pay for everything that you've done."- said Chic and gave her that look that he knew terrified her.  
"You have 5 minutes, Chic. Make it quick"- said Hal and stepped out of the room.  
Betty was looking at Chic and she was looking at her. She knew what he was about to do, she knew damn well, but she was so scared she couldn't move.  
"Why are you doing this?"- she asked and tried to take a few steps back  
"Because you deserve it."- he said with clenched teeth and grabbed her hand.  
It took him one second to throw her to the other corner of the room. When she hit the wall, she knew she wouldn't get out of there alive.  
"How did you get out?"- she asked him from the ground. If she were to die, she wanted to die with answers.  
"I got a little help"- he said and smirked and then hit her straight in the stomach with his foot.  
She started coughing blood.  
"Great"- she thought  
He hit her again and again and again and again, and no matter how bad it hurt and how much blood she was throwing up, he wouldn't stop.  
The door opened again and her father stepped in.  
"Okay, party's over. Move."- he said and Chic stepped back  
He went and grabbed her forcing her to stay on her feet, even if it hurt like hell.  
"Dad, please, don't."- she begged, but he father wouldn't listen  
He sighed and looked at her, then got a knife and stood right in front of her.  
"Elizabeth Cooper, this is your punishment for all the crimes you have committed. May God have mercy on your soul."- he said and stabbed her in the stomach.  
He wanted to kill her, but he wanted her to suffer first.  
She fell to the ground and watched the two men take a few things and leave.  
She started crying, she was bleeding out and no one knew where she was. She wanted to call someone, anyone, but she didn't know who. She lost her mother, her boyfriend and best friend, she was about to give up but then remembered about Kevin.  
She grabbed her phone from her pocket and she thanked heavens she had Kevin's number on speed dial. She pressed the button and waited for him to pick up  
"Betty, where are you? Your mom called. What's happening?"- he asked panicked  
"Five Seasons. Room 252"- she said and coughed  
"On my way"- he answered but didn't end the call.  
She tried to stay awake, she knew that if she fell asleep, there would be a chance she may never wake up again.  
In no time, someone entered the room. It was Kevin.  
"Oh my God, Betty!"- he said and went to her side.  
"Don't worry, we're going to the hospital, it's going to be okay."- he picked her up and ran with her to his car.  
She couldn't talk but she was awake. On the way to the hospital, she heard him call her mother and Archie.  
She remembered again how she messed up, she remembered what she did. And even if she had just got beaten to death and stabbed in the stomach, the bigger pain was the one she had in her heart, knowing she hurt Jughead and Veronica.  
She was on the verge of closing her eyes when the car stopped.  
"We're here."- she heard Kevin who opened the door and picked her up again running inside the hospital  
"Help, somebody help!"- he screamed  
"Betty!"- she heard Jughead. They were already there, she caught a glimpse of him before the doctors rushed her out of the room and starting to fight to save her life.

In the waiting room  
After Kevin called them, it didn't take the Smith-Joneses more than 5 minutes to get to the hospital, along with Veronica and Archie, who of course came by himself.  
"Are they here?"- asked FP  
"No, we'd see Kevin if they were"- answered Jughead  
"Help, somebody help!"- they heard Kevin screaming and he came in holding Betty, who was obviously bleeding and had multiple bruises on her skin.  
"Betty!"- screamed Jughead and wanted to get to her, but it was too late, the doctors have already rushed her in another room  
"Kevin, what the hell happened?"- asked Archie  
Kevin was still in shock, he was covered in Betty's blood, his best friend's blood.  
"I-I don't-"- he tried to speak but nothing came out  
"Kevin!"- Archie tried shaking him back to the real world  
"She called me and she was weak, she only told me where she was. And- and I went to get her and then I saw her. She was on the ground, coughing blood. Bruises all over her skin and she got stabbed."- he answered  
"Oh dear Lord" - said Alice and down so she wouldn't faint  
"God knows what she got herself into again, she's good at keeping secrets and lying, no doubt."- said Veronica coldly  
When he heard what she just said, Kevin came back to the real world and snapped at her.  
"Are you fucking serious right now?"- he asked her  
"Woah, boy, calm down."- said FP trying to calm him down  
"Yeah, I am serious, she cheated and then lied, Kevin."- answered Veronica  
"Oh, she did?"- screamed Kevin  
"No shit, she did!"- he said again and started laughing  
"Do you seriously fucking think she cheated? Do you?"  
"There's a video, Kevin, she and Archie kissed."- said Jughead and looked at him  
"She was hypnotized, you fucking idiots!"- he screamed  
"What the hell are you saying?"- asked Charles  
"She told me everything on the way here, she probably was going through everything again and I heard it. She got a damn call from someone and said she felt this need to go talk to Archie, everything that happened after is a blur, she remembers what she did but she remembers it as she was watching it happen, not as if she was the one there, present"  
"I don't-"-started Veronica bug Kevin cut her off  
"And even if she wasn't hypnotized, how could you call her a selfish lying slut, huh? How could you? After everything she's done for all of us! Everything that she's done starting with investigating Jason's murder, she did for everyone but herself!  
When was the last time you heard her complaining about something that hurt HER?"- he asked them, but no one would say a word  
"Let me tell you, then. It was after the riot night. She stopped so she could look after you, Jughead and then she spent her summer working with Mary and Sierra so she could help Archie not go to jail, all that while figuring out how to handle her father being a serial killer and looking out for her mother to not go insane in some fucking cult. She was the only one to always look after all of us. God, Mr. Jones, you would probably be in jail right now if Betty wouldn't have solved Jason's case. Jughead, you would be DEAD, if she wouldn't have saved you that night after the Stonewall kids attempted to kill you. Veronica, how many damn times was Betty there for you? You kept saying that you forgave her easily after she told you those awful stuff because a killer made her to. But did you, all of you for once think how hard it must have been for her? We all turned our backs on her when she needed us, when all she was doing was protecting us. Alice, did you for once think how she felt when you abandoned her? Sent her to the nuns? Married Egdar? Yeah, it was an undercover thing, but that job didn't help her when she almost died! And I've done terrible things to her too, God, and I'm still blaming myself for some, but she forgave me so easily and took me back. She was hurt by everyone in this town but she didn't show it and she did her best to protect it. When we all called her crazy for all the theories she had about all the shit that's been happening in this fucking town, she didn't give up. And you know why she's like this right now? Because she was gonna find out who was behind the tapes. In the room I found her, there were screens looking at the houses in this town. And now, when she's on her fucking death bed, you feel like you can call her a SELFISH SLUT? Because if you do, get the hell out here! All of you."- he said and by the time he finished he had tears in his eyes.  
They all sat back down and waited, they waited for a doctor to come and tell them Betty was gonna be okay. But nothing happened.  
Hours passed, they got more and more worried.  
Finally, a doctor came to them  
"She's going to be fine. The surgery took a while because we wanted to make sure the organs are all intact and there won't be a problem as the wound heals. She's got some bruises but there's no concussion so in a few weeks she'll be as good as new."  
They all released a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
"Thank you"- said Alice and hugged FP  
"Can we see her?"- asked Jughead  
"She's in room 125, right at the end of the hall. She's not awake yet, but she'll wake up soon."- the doctor said and left  
They went to search for her room and then went inside.  
She was on a bed, pale and bruised, connected to some scary machines.  
They couldn't even imagine the pain she went through.  
Alice reached to hold her hand and almost started crying but she knew she had to be strong for Betty. They waited for her to wake up.  
A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see all of them in front of her. When she felt someone's hand on hers, she got scared and wanted to get up but as soon as she tried, a sharp pain hit her.  
"Don't try that just yet"- her mother looked at her kindly  
"What, are you here to call me a slut again? I got the point, you can go."- she said and sat back.  
"Betty, I'm so so sorry for what I said. Kevin told us what happened. I shouldn't have told you that and didn't even let you explain."- explained Veronica  
Betty sighed and answered her right away  
"It's okay. I'm sorry too, I really really am."  
Veronica smiled at her and wanted to hug her but Jughead interrupted asking them to give him a minute alone with Betty  
"How are you feeling?"- he asked her  
"I don't know, to be honest."  
"Betty,"- he started but Betty cut him off  
"I'm sorry, Jughead, for what I did. I don't know what happened or why I did it. But it didn't mean anything, I promise. I love you, Jug. And only you."- she said and started to tear up  
"I'm sorry, Betty, I should have let you explain. But I didn't and I got mad at you before knowing the full story. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you."- he said and kissed her softly.  
She smiled at him and then their family and friends came in again  
"How are you feeling, Betty?"- asked Charles  
"Well, to be honest, if before today, you would've told me pain can have shape and color, I wouldn't have believed you."- she answered and looked down  
"It was Chic. And dad. They're behind the tapes"- she said and they all looked at her  
"We know, Greendale police caught them at the borders. They will pay for what they did to you, Betty."- said FP  
"Thank you."- she answered and smiled at him  
"Do you think they were behind the phone call too?"  
"I don't know, maybe."  
"Anyway, we'll figure that out later, now you need to rest and get better, okay?"- said Kevin  
"Kevin's right, just focus on healing right now, we'll figure out the rest."  
"Thanks, guys."  
"Archie and I will go now and let you rest. Talk to you tomorrow."- said Veronica and they both left  
"Is that their response to everything?"- asked Jughead and Betty giggled  
"I'm gonna go too, my mom's coming to visit and if she sees me soaking in blood, she'll go insane."  
"Thanks for everything, Kev."  
"Anytime, love you"- he said and hugged her  
"Love you too"- she said and smiled at him  
"What a night, huh?"- Jughead said and they all giggled  
"Type it away, Jones, so you don't forget anything"- said Betty and smirked at him. She really knew him better than anyone else.


End file.
